


Comme un cri

by LittleNest



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Podfic Available, Poetry, Poésie en prose
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleNest/pseuds/LittleNest
Summary: "Dis, ça t'a fait quoi quand je t'ai demandé de devenir ton acolyte?"
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne





	Comme un cri

**Author's Note:**

> Un texte qui rapporte en poésie libre ce qu'a ressenti Bruce quand Dick lui a dit vouloir devenir justicier à son tour. Écrit il y a très longtemps sur fanfiction.net, à l'époque sous le pseudo "La Louve A La Plume". J'ai décidé de me mettre à la podfic en commençant par ce texte, alors j'en profite pour l'importer ici.

C'est comme un cri.

Comme né d'un amour infini, à l'étroit dans un cœur grand, trop grand, qui veut sortir, qui écrase les poumons, qui arrache la gorge, qui trouve enfin la liberté, souillé de larmes et de sang.

C'est comme un cri.

Comme un cri de terreur.

Comme un cri de douleur.

Comme un cri d'amour.

C'est comme fendre la mer, prendre une large bouffée d'air et d'eau salée.

C'est beau, c'est si beau. C'est triste pourtant, si triste.

C'est si bon, et si amer.

C'est voir cet enfant, encore si frêle du deuil et de l'enfer de ces derniers mois, le voile de la tristesse obscurcissant le ciel de ses iris, la détermination dressant son corps, la force durcissant son regard, la foi et l'amour de l'humanité dictant ses actions.

C'est entendre ces mots.

« Moi aussi, je veux faire la différence. Je me battrai à tes côtés. »

C'est mauvais. C'est contre-nature.

Pourtant, c'est là qu'était ma place. C'est là qu'est aujourd'hui la sienne.

Qui suis-je pour refuser ?

Ce sera dur, ce sera horrible, la plus mauvaise décision de ta vie. Et pourtant, ce sera la meilleure. La plus heureuse, aussi.

Ce sera...

Comme un cri. Comme une bouffée d'air. Comme t'entendre prononcer ces mots, que j'ai craints et espéré si longtemps.

Bienvenue dans la vie douce-amère de ceux qui se battent contre les monstres de la nuit, Robin.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Comme un cri](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631964) by [LittleNest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleNest/pseuds/LittleNest)




End file.
